


Mending

by HerbertBest



Series: The Thread That Binds Us Here [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Recovery, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy comes home from her biopsy, and an exhausted Arin and Dan take comfort in one another while she rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Suzy smiled and rolled onto her side. “Look,” she told Arin, closing her eyes, breathing steadily. He couldn’t help but smile at the improvement. She’d been suffering so much for so long that he was absolutely concerned that she’d never be completely comfortable again.

“Okay. I’ve got like…water and fruit juice and whatever in the fridge if you…” Suzy was already asleep before Arin could finish the sentence. He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped the blanket tight around her before clicking out the lights. She needed as much rest as she could get, the doctors told him that much. 

With Suzy taken care of, he went in pursuit of the man who had been so incredibly helpful for so many weeks. Dan was alone in the kitchen, staring out the big bay windows, sipping intermittently on a mug of green tea with gobs of honey and shoving half a pack of Chips Ahoy down his throat. Arin was surprised that he wasn’t scanning his phone as per usual, but then again Dan was probably winding down, having been too tense to try to do much of anything productive for the past few days, staying too tense to put his mind to much until Suzy was up and around again. Arin understood that feeling. The only thing he really wanted to do was drift too.

He squeezed Dan’s shoulder gently and Dan leaned his head back against Arin’s touch as he passed by. Arin dipped into the refrigerator, searching for something of his own to drink in the fridge. “Is she okay?” 

Arin downed half a Pepsi before answering. “Yep,” he said. “Napping a bit. Sleep’s good for her right now; she should feel better in a couple of days, remember?”

Dan heaved out a sigh, visibly relaxing. “And that’s something I definitely need myself soon,” he admitted, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I called out sick to the recording session today and Brian pulled a bunch of shit on me. He kept saying I was hovering over her and…”

“Hey, it’s cool; I need your help, man.” The reaction was typical of Brian, who saw illness as a natural course of biological life that shouldn’t be catered to. He’d been somewhat sympathetic to the problem for awhile, but if you were sick for more than a week in his presence he started to get antsy. Dan continued, “I know Suzy’s fine, intellectually, but…”

“I get it, bro,” said Arin.

“Only it’s worse for you, you’ve loved her forever,” Dan pointed out. Any other truths he wished to reveal stayed hidden behind his eyes.

Arin came to sit beside Dan, picking up one of the cookies. “Doesn’t matter how long you’ve loved someone, as long as you love them true.” 

“That’s almost a song, Ar,” he said lightly, his head thunking down on Arin’s shoulder. “Want to go put on a movie? Deadpool just hit cable.”

“Sounds nice,” Arin admitted. Minutes later they were comfortably tangled up on the sofa, Dan’s head on Arin’s lap and the movie playing in the background. It was three days since Suzy had entered the hospital for her biopsy, and thus three days since they’d had anything close to peace.

Deadpool really wasn’t the sort of movie a person slept through, but Arin found himself happily drowsing on and off as Dan fell into a deep sleep. He didn’t even complain when Arin started snoring softly into his shoulder, allowing himself to drift away into the soft late morning light. Things were going to be fine. They’d make sure of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan comfort each other while Suzy recuperates from her biopsy.

It was nearly nighttime when they awoke, with the sun’s light pouring pale amber through the front window. 

Dan stretched and yawned. The movie had reverted to advertising; they’d skipped right past Deadpool and into a Game of Thrones repeat. He watched it idly for a moment, then switched it off and wrapped both arms around Arin.

He got a burp in response.

“Thank you, that’s lovely,” he muttered into Arin’s neck.

“Hey,” said Arin, “it’s good enough to share with you.” Dan shivered as Arin’s bearded chin brushed the side of his neck. He still wasn’t entirely used to the increase in the level of physical intimacy they’d always shared. Arin nudged Dan’s chin slightly as he pulled Dan’s spare body closer. Dan turned his head toward Arin until he was facing him, and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Lazy kisses soon rapidly turned to longer, stronger pulls of the lips and tongue. Arin’s lips spread open against Dan’s neck and he bit down gently, making Dan’s entire body jump and latch onto Arin’s stockier form. 

“Dude,” Arin mumbled against Dan’s adam’s apple. “You have a huge boner.” Then he deliberately ground his hips against Dan’s just to annoy him.

“Yes. I know I have a boner. A freaking sweet boner, by the way,” Dan said, just to receive another careful bite. 

Arin sat up between Dan’s knees, brushing back his hair, a laugh on his lips. “Uh, no offense,” he said, spreading Dan’s hair out against the couch pillow behind him, “but you look like you could use a little help with that situation.”

“Situation?” Dan squeaked out, barely holding back a laugh.

Arin skimmed his own hoodie up and off of his body, then slid a hand up under Dan’s teeshirt, palm down. “Your huge-many-reason-boner situation.”

“Oh, well…” Dan said gallantly, “If you’re not in the mood I could just go to the bathroom and jerk off…” He went quiet as the tip of Arin’s fingers brushed across this nipple. This time he stuffed his own knuckle into his mouth. “We have to be super quiet, ‘cause Suz is upstairs…”

“I know,” Arin said brightly. “We’ll just make out a lot. Should keep the noise down…” Which was precisely what they did until Arin tried to shove Dan’s shirt up and off of his body, breaking the kiss. That took an excessive amount of wriggling on Dan’s part and nearly ended with the shirt hooked up in his hair. “Gah!” he muttered as it hit the floor. It was an old Springsteen shirt, anyway – not like he couldn’t replace it.

But now he could feel Arin in his arms, feel his warm skin press close against his chest and the slight roughness of his hair tease his nipples. Dan hooked his legs and arms around Arin’s back and pulled him down with a thud, both of them groaning as they maneuvered into a more comfortable position.

It was worth it. Those kisses – oh, those kisses, the heavenly way their mouths fit together and their bodies sank into thoughtless rhythms. Dan let Arin nibble a row of hickies down his neck and closed his eyes, quietly moaning, tugging lightly on his hair to guide him to a sensitive spot.

Arin’s laugh, soft and knowing, preceded a lick. Dan laughed in turn – and into his open palm as Arin crawled down the bed, attached his lips to Dan’s pulse point and licked. He was slipping down on the couch, down on Dan’s body. He buried his face against Dan’s chest.

And sneezed into his hair.

“ARIN!” Dan complained.

“It tickles, all right?!” Arin said, smirking as he rubbed his nose. Then he thumbed Dan’s nipple just to shut him up. 

They made out heavily, tiny moans rattling Dan’s teeth, Arin’s large, damp hands playing down his chest. When he felt his fingers start tugging desperately at his belt loop Dan obliged by easily working his belt free, letting Arin slide a hand under the bounds of the belt and touch his bared pelvis. 

Arin knew exactly what he was doing as he unzipped Dan’s jeans and pulled him free of his briefs. Dan wished he could say the same. For the handful of times they’d fucked each other he still wasn’t entirely used to the mechanics of having sex with a man. Arin, thankfully, had no compunctions at all. He just went for the gusto and took Dan down his throat in a single gulp.

Dan bucked against the wetness, the heat. Arin tried to wriggle his tongue in response and then slipped back until the head of Dan’s dick balanced on his lip. 

“Fuck, dude,” he sighed. Arin’s eyes were warm, his face sweaty, locks of hair sticking to his cheeks. 

Arin kissed the tip of Dan’s dick and took his cock in-hand, giving it a few quick, hard pumps. Dan’s bare toes curled. He threw an arm backward and tried to hump into his touch. The slap that landed against his upper thigh was light enough to be experimental but scared a very real, very guttural moan out of him. 

Arin impatiently swiped his own hair back, hand pumping continuously. “Next time I’m tying this shit up,” he said. 

Dan tugged on his hand and Arin pried Dan’s fingers away, kissed them briefly before bending toward him. Then Arin’s tongue was back. His throat, tight and sweet, sliding down Dan’s dick. Two minutes later he was rising and falling, rising and falling.

He would never, ever get over how good Arin was at deep throating his dick.

Dan’s hands were gentle as they stroked the sides of Arin’s face, careful as he led him up and down his aching cock. The pleasure mounted so quickly that the next time Arin gave him a break with a handjob Dan pulled him up toward his mouth.

This time the kiss was close to frantic. He accidentally bit Arin’s bottom lip in the process and then, cooing softly, kissed the small abrasion and reached for the waistband of Arin’s pajama pants.

Arin was so fucking hard and hot Dan gasped as he took him into hand, wet-tipped and quivering. Arin’s cry was muffled into Dan’s open mouth as Dan started stroking his cock, hard and fast, making Arin’s legs shake. 

“Please?” moaned Arin. He didn’t seem to know what he was begging for. With no lube in sight Dan reached down and cupped his own dick in hand, hissing as their tender flesh made contact.

“Good shit, babe?”Dan’s big hand pumped their cocks together, giving him another greedy kiss.

“Fuuck, Dan,” Arin moaned into his mouth. Dan was soaked with his sweat; it added beautifully to the overheated atmosphere of the entire encounter. 

“Shhh.” He kissed along Arin’s hairline. “Oh baby. You’re the fucking best,” Dan muttered. His hand went faster, slicked by precome and by spit and sweat, swallowing his moans, Arin’s desperate cries. He felt Arin thicken, cheeks heating, Dan’s own face going scarlet. 

Arin called out against Dan’s lips; something guttural and incoherent. Dan’s reaction was physical instead of verbal; his dick jerked against Arin’s and started to pour warm cream between his pumping fingers, over his stomach, onto Arin’s belly. Arin’s reaction was to come instantaneously, violently, anchoring Dan to the earth, to his mouth, little calls living and dying between Dan’s lips.

When the world righted itself again Dan had a sticky belly and a sleepy lump of a boyfriend leaning against his side.

Woah. He hadn’t ever really thought of Arin that way before, had he? Yet lying there in the afterglow, one of Arin’s thicker arms resting over his bony ribcage, Dan felt a sense of certainty and peace. 

Yeah, this was love.

Arin kissed his neck. “How are you feeling?”

Dan wondered how pink his face looked to Arin, considering how overheated his entire body still felt after what they’d done. “Sticky.” He was sporting their combined jizz and way too much of Arin’s sweat, after all.

“Hah, gross,” Arin said fondly, his goofy post-orgasmic grin making Dan smile.

“I’m sticky ‘cause of you,” Dan pointed out, yawning hugely. “Which is why you should go turn the shower on before we get glued to the cushions.”

“Fair,” said Arin, scooting into a sitting position and helping Dan shed his jeans. He then picked up Dan’s hand and slid off the couch, leading Dan to the house’s secondary bathroom. Soon enough they’d join Suzy in bed, and soon enough they’d all be asleep in each other’s arms.

Which was, Dan knew, exactly where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick epilogue!

Suzy’s dressing was clean and she was thirsty, sitting popped up against the headboard with her eyes closed, liquid disappearing down her throat with a series of satisfied gulps. 

Dan put the glass on the side table as Arin fiddled around with the wires connecting the entertainment center to their TV set. They had a new satellite hook-up, and while he’d suggested watching a movie Suzy immediately turned on the local UHF station. Re-runs of Frasier and Friends filled the air. When Dan settled in beside her he smells the scents of Suzy; soap, funeral parlor perfume, topical cream. 

Arin is exhausted as he curls around Dan like a puff of smoke; energetic lovemaking aside, it’s been a long, tough day and he wants nothing more than to go back to sleep. Dan is headed that way too, but Suzy is awake, watching TV, each hand playing with a heedful of hair.

Outside the rain is pouring in torrential waves, slamming against the thick glass of the bedroom window. Inside it’s as cozy as can be, but they aren’t aware of anything beyond the immediate world. Death has been temporarily defanged. They will survive this day and see the next. 

This is how a union is formed; with easy, simple, quiet, kind listening. In soaking in the silent moments with quiet appreciation and knowing the value of a quiet moment. It’s how a relationship shape-shifts.

It’s how a family is made.


End file.
